Something Fishy
by WhimsicallyWritten
Summary: Percy has been suspiciously working so hard, taking extra shifts and barely having time for himself or Annabeth. Annabeth then thinks of reasons behind all of Percy's hard work. Little did Annabeth know that the reason was her all along. AU/AH
1. Part 1

**A/N: Hey, remember me? Teehee. :) Sorry for not writing for so long and practically almost disappearing for months. (I had to go to Camp Half-Blood to help them build the Argo II to get to Camp Jupiter then go to Hogwarts afterwards. Yes, it's been hectic.) =)))**

**But anyway, here's a fanfic filled with Percabeth. This is actually divided into three parts so…if you guys like this then I shall post part 2 and 3 later on. :D **

**Also, they are not demigods. NOT DEMIGODS. **

**Warning: BEWARE…of the fluffy unicorn. :))**

_Disclaimer: I do not own stuff you recognize. _

Annabeth's POV

Typical. Typical, predictable Seaweed Brain. He'd never take a hint. Obtuse is what he is. It's like if you wanted something from him, you'd have to scream it in his face. I breathed out a frustrated sigh.

I've been dropping hints all week saying things like: 'You know what, Perce, there's this new movie in the cinemas. I think it was all about these musketeers or something.' Or something like: 'It would be nice if we could try that new pasta place around the corner.' OR in a more desperate attempt: 'Percy, it has been two weeks, three days, 21 hours, 5 minutes and 56 seconds since we last went out together.' But all I got were 'Oh, cool, Annabeth' or a 'Yeah. Maybe we should, shouldn't we?' But that was it. Just words, no actions.

All I wanted was to spend time with him. He was working hard. But that, my friend, is an understatement. He had been working _too_ hard, I mean, he was spending too much time in his work. He owns the 'Blue Bakery'. They sell BLUE EVERYTHING. Blue cupcakes, blue cakes, blue cookies, any pastry at all, in blue. All the pastries that were sold were using his mom's recipes. They were pretty good and very impressive. He'd also go to his work earlier than usual (3 hours earlier. Seriously.) Sometimes, he'd work as a swim teacher in the afternoon. He would also take a few extra jobs here and there.

He had been working way too hard and I wanted him to rest for awhile, maybe spend time with me and finally, make sure that whenever he gets home, he could still stand up and not pass out on the couch every time. I mean, he would be tired every time I see him. Wait, no. He would be exhausted. But even if I tell him to get proper rest, he'd refuse my offer and insist that he should be working MORE.

That got me thinking. I mean, had I not contributed through my work for us to live properly? Had I been holding back and had I been a selfish person that he had to go through all this? I immediately blamed myself. Had all this been my fault? I had to work harder if that was the case. I didn't want him to suffer just because of something I did. Or in this case, something I didn't do enough. But I still had to confront him about this. And so I did, when he finally got home from his 12 hour shift.

"Perce, hey, we need to talk." I told him after I opened the door and hugged him.

"Uhh…sure, just one sec."

He crashed the sofa and for a moment I thought he would suddenly doze off. His eyes were tired and ringed with black from lack of sleep. He desperately tried to smile but there were still traces of exhaustion in his expression. He patted the seat next to him. I sat beside him, fumbling with my fingers. I felt guilty that he had to endure so much.

"We really need to talk." I repeated to him in a gentle voice.

"What about?"

"Well—" I didn't get to finish my statement since he cut me off.

"You're not going to break up with me, are you?" He asked me with a panicked expression.

"Of course not, you silly little Seaweed Brain. But I might if you keep over-working yourself." I told him with a teasing smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously? Have you not noticed how long you work a day? You go home everyday tired, desperate for sleep. You barely spend time with me, let alone have time for yourself. You keep saying that you don't work hard enough but you don't realize you're working _too_ hard. I mean…is this all my fault? Am I so selfish that you have to punish yourself?" I said with so much sincerity.

"Hey, Annabeth, Wise Girl, listen. None of this is your fault. I know what I'm doing. Don't worry about me." He said while lifting my chin then kissed my forehead.

"Just please promise that you'll be okay. I'll be here no matter what happens. I'll even take up another job tomorrow just so that I can ensure that you can rest." I said as I squeezed his hand gently.

"WHAT! No. No. No. That would ruin everything. Please don't take up an extra job tomorrow. It's not that you don't know how to do things correctly, you do your work perfectly but I— you just can't. Annabeth, I can handle it. I promise that if you don't get an extra job tomorrow, I'll take you out for dinner this Friday." He said frantically.

"Percy, I don't want a dinner with you if in exchange is that you'd be in such a bad condition. I want you to actually be okay. I want what's best for you. If you'll have to go through tough times, then so will I."

"Wise Girl, please just don't. If you will then I…I…I'll break up with you."

I was taken aback by that. I did not see that coming.

"What? You're bluffing." I said though I lacked confidence.

"I'm serious. I won't be your boyfriend by the end of the week."

This statement sounded childish but I could see that he was serious.

"Please don't do this me and yourself." This was all that I could say. I ran out of words.

"Tomorrow's Wednesday, the last day I'll take extra shifts. On Thursday, I'll still go to work but I'll follow my regular schedule. Finally, on Friday, I'll be free and take you out for dinner, as promised, assuming that you wouldn't take side-jobs tomorrow." He said in a business-like tone.

"Fine. I really don't approve of this but it's much better than losing you."

"Annabeth, please don't worry about me too much. I know what I'm doing." He squeezed my hand as a sign of reassurance then kissed me again before saying goodnight.

**A/N: Er, yeah. Not my best work but I have no idea how to improve this. As I've said before, I've got part 2 and 3 already done (that's if you, my dear readers actually like this) and I'll update this. **

**Please review/offer constructive criticism, it would mean a lot to me. :D (AND MY PET UNICORN WILL REWARD YOU WITH AN ACCEPTANCE LETTER TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD/CAMP JUPITER/HOGWARTS/ICE CREAM LAND IF YOU DID. JUST PICK ONE PLACE THOUGH.) :D**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Guess what? Whether you like it or not, I AM BACK. MWAHAHA. :))**

**To those who actually want me to be here...THANK YOU TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU. :D**

**Being gone for a while, I missed that feeling of getting reviews/favorites/alerts. **

**SO, thank you very much for it/them. You guys really deserve those acceptance letters… :) (They're supposed to arrive via the rainbow/my owl/my special delivery service aka unicorn express.)**

**Anyway, umm…enjoy? =))**

"Rise and shine, Wise Girl." Percy greeted me with a huge smile on his face and a kiss on my forehead.

"I have bad morning breath. Stay back." I replied to him while giggling.

"Eh. I've got peppermint spray and an oxygen mask. I can live." He chuckled.

"Hey, sorry about yesterday. I may have been too hard on you." I told him after our laugh fest.

"Ya think?"

"Hey! I said sorry." I complained while smacking him with a pillow.

"Fine, fine. But it was my fault too you know. So, to make up for it, I made you a breakfast in bed, even though I almost burned down the house while making it…"

"What was that last part?"

"Uh…nothing. But I do hope you heard the first part though." He said with a seemingly innocent smile.

"Well, it's the thought that counts."

"Ha ha." He said in a mocking tone.

"So, what's for breakfast, my good sir?" (He disappeared momentarily here…)

"Miss Chase, I am here to serve you some French vanilla coffee with a sprinkle of cinnamon, blueberry pancakes with caramel syrup and five strips of good ol' bacon. All breakfast items are in blue of course." He said while carrying in a tray full of food that he got from the kitchen table.

"Mhmm. This looks delicious. Thank you. This is too much. Perce, would you do the honor of eating this scrumptious breakfast with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He said with a smirk. He got a glass of orange juice for himself then began eating with me.

Er, sort of eating.

"What an appetite you got there, Seaweed Brain." I teased him while trying to get a bite of _my _pancake. He was shoving food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

He immediately stopped eating then blushed. His cheeks were so full that he looked like a chipmunk. Ah, but he was _my_ adorable chipmunk.

"Sorry, just didn't know that I had great cooking." He teased after he swallowed the food that had accumulated in his mouth.

"Well, you did almost burn down the whole house; your hard work should've been worth it."

"Point taken. But I should really go now. I'll be late for work. Sorry, Wise Girl."

Ugh. There it goes again. Work. Why is he doing this again? There must be a reason behind all this.

"Before you leave, I need to know something. Why do you have to earn all this money?" It wasn't meant to be an accusation but more of curiosity.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" He seemed uneasy and nervous.

OH. Percy's avoiding the topic. Something's going on. Something big is definitely happening.

"Why do you have to work so hard and earn so much?" I repeated in a blunt tone yet I was getting a bit impatient.

"It's a reason that's hard to explain right now. But you'll know sooner than you'd expect. It's complicated."

"Percy, we're together. I expect that you could trust me." I said in a much sharper tone.

"It's something that you'll know in due time. I promise I'll explain everything to you on Friday, during our dinner date."

"Well, what's the difference of now and Friday? If you're going to tell me anyway, why don't you just say it now?" I shot back. Tears were starting to form my eyelids. I didn't like that he was keeping something from me. It was like he didn't trust me.

"Please, Annabeth. Don't push the subject further. It will all make sense soon. Please don't cry. I trust you completely and I love you but I can't tell you now. I'm sorry." He said as he was trying to stop the tears that were to fall soon. He squeezed my hand then left. He just left me alone to cry. I usually wasn't the type who would cry but this was something.

What if…what if he wanted to be with someone else? What if the only reason he's been taking extra shifts was because he wanted to be away from me? What if on Friday during our dinner date, he would break up with me?

These thoughts made me shed more tears until I was exhausted. I stayed on my bed, hugging my pillow. I was just there, dreading what was to come.

**A/N:****First of all, well. This is a predictable, cliché little story, isn't it? Yup. I am weird like that. You guys might just hate me for writing something that's not really that good. I'm sorry.**

**So, for me to improve, PLEASE REVIEW/OFFER CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. (I'm not shouting at you, by the way.) =))) Do it or else…penguins will chase after you then eat your secret stash of food. BEWARE. **


	3. Part 3

**A/N: HAPPY 11/11/11! :) :) :)**

**THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU'VE GIVEN TO ME. :D (favorites, reviews, alerts)**

**I was overwhelmed by them so thank you again. :)**

**By the way, to **jeffersonauthor , thank you very much for the suggestion about putting Percy's POV but unfortunately, I have no idea how I'll insert it in here. I'm sorry. Thank you again though. :D

**Anyway, here it is my readers. The last part of my little cliché story. **

**Er, hope ya enjoy? **

_Disclaimer: I do not own things you recognize. _

When I heard the doorbell ring, I was expecting that it would be Percy. So, not looking into the eyes of whoever was there, I opened the door, let the person in then closed the door. You might be wondering how I could open the door without really looking at the person entering. All I have to say is that it took years of practice. It's a long story but anyway…

Then the person spoke.

"Well, somebody looks depressed. Never knew you'd go emo, Annie. The red eyes and hair all over your face look does not fit you." I'd recognize that voice any time. That was the voice of my childhood friend, and practically my sister.

"THALIA!" I then gave her a bear hug.

"So, what's been going on?" She asked once we sat down on the couch.

"Stuff." I answered plainly.

"Really now?" She said with a raised eyebrow and a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"Fine, well. Be particular."

"Why is it that you look like you've been poured on with a bucket of water, been in a catfight and then cried yourself for who knows how long?"

"You've got the last one right."

"What? What happened?"

"Percy. We had a…fight."

"About?"

"He spends too much time away from me because of his work."

"Ahh. For what reason?"

"He needs money for something I guess."

"Hmm. That's—"

"What if he's…he's…he's cheating on me?" I said with wide eyes and a panicked face.

"Annabeth, I don't think he'd do that but if he did, well that Seaweed Brain better prepare. I'll slice his head off if I have to." She said, obviously trying to comfort me. I smiled at that.

"Thanks, Thalia. By the way, what made you stop by?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well, my band has a concert tour and I decided to go here since our venue is near this area."

Oh, I forgot to mention something. Thalia Grace is part of an all girl band called_ The Huntresses_. She plays guitar and their lead singer is the famous Artemis. Artemis has a brother named Apollo who's also part of a band named the _Sun Chariot_. But that's already getting off topic. So anyway, back to the present.

"Ahh. So, you hungry? In the mood for pizza?"

"Nah, I'm good. Need to get going anyway, show starts in fifteen minutes."

"A midnight concert?"

"Yup, pretty much. You should go sometime. Let loose and be free, even if I know you don't like our music."

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself. Bye Annie. See ya soon, I hope."

"Bye Thals. We should get together sometime when you're done with that tour of yours."

"Sure. Burger at _Beefy Bob's_?" She said with a smirk.

"Why not?" I said with a smile.

"I really have to go now. Sorry, hope I can stay longer but I can't."

"Bye again."

With that I hugged her then she walked to the door, which at that moment someone was also outside. Percy.

"Oh, hey there Perce. I was just leaving. So, er, bye."

"Hey, I mean bye, Thals." was his reply.

"Bye. And Percy, take care of her." I heard her say before the door closed.

Frankly, I was giving him the silent treatment. I have been ever since he got home last Wednesday evening. I still did the day after that but I couldn't today. Today was going to be our dinner date; I'd have to talk to him somehow.

So, here I was dreading the date rather than anticipating it. In two hours, I'd have to find out what was really happening. I would know the real reason behind all this. Then came back the thoughts I feared. I tried to push them aside but it was hard to do. I eventually busied myself by giving myself a little bit of a make-over, even if I absolutely hated make-up and I didn't exactly want to see and talk to Percy just yet. But I had to. There was no escape, I had to face him.

I didn't expect us to eat dinner in a rooftop overlooking New York City. It was a beautiful sight, we watched the sunset before actually eating dinner. I loved seeing the sky in a blend of oranges, pinks and purples. It was amazing and I wanted to replay it all but I had to endure the unavoidable. The dinner.

Don't get me wrong, I love Percy and all but when there's a problem between us, I like to think things through. I want to really analyze the situation and be away from him for a little while. I couldn't just immediately talk to him.

So, I gave him the silent treatment once again but it didn't last long. The awkwardness only actually just lasted all throughout the appetizer. But hey, I tried.

"So, are you going to tell me or not?" I said with probably a little hint of impatience.

"Er, what?" He said, nervous. I didn't even notice that he had beads of sweat around his forehead. He looked adorable. I managed a small smile.

"The main reason, Perce. The one we've been fighting about. The explanation as to why you've been working so hard to earn money."

"Oh, that."

"Well?"

"Annabeth, I'm sorry for everything. I can't do this. I don't want to be your boyfriend."

Oh, here goes. He might as well break up with me now. I had tears in my eyes already.

"The reason why I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore and the reason that I have to work so hard is because I wanted to buy you the most beautiful ring…for you to be my wife." He continued.

"Wait, what?" I asked, obviously surprised.

"Wise Girl, will you marry me?" He said as he kneeled down on one knee, with a lopsided grin, holding out a red box with a ring inside.

The tears in my eyes were now streaked down my face, out of happiness.

"YES, Seaweed Brain, I'd say yes a million times if I have to. Absolutely yes." I said, my face overflowing with tears of joy.

He slipped the ring on my finger. I then hugged him tightly and kissed him, letting all my fears and worries be washed away and forgotten.

"I thought for a moment there, you'd say no." He teased, once we pulled away.

"Well, I thought you'd break up with me."

"Now, why would I give up the smartest, most wonderful and most beautiful woman on the planet?"

I just smiled at that.

"Hey, I just realized something. You lied to me." I told him playfully.

"What do you mean?"

"All of this was still_ my_ fault, you know."

"Er…well, it was but everything was worth it." He smiled then kissed me on the forehead.

**A/N: I don't really like how all of this turned out. It's okay I guess but I don't know how to improve it. **

**Anyway…review! Constructive criticism is most appreciated. You will be rewarded with a rainbow pie/cake/cupcake/food item/thing. =)) **

**If you do not review then Kronos and Voldemort will rise again from the dead then proceed to take over the world. (Insert their maniacal laugh here) :))**


End file.
